kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel
"Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel" is the 24th episode of the first season of ''Kaeloo'', and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies are looking for the legendary Wholly Gruel, a magical artifact. Plot Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are relaxing on the sofa when Kaeloo arrives on a kick-scooter. She shows them a bottle and explains that it is and ancient relic she found buried in the ground by an extinct civilisation. Mr. Cat says that any civilisation that leaves trash lying around deserves to disappear. Stumpy, seeing trash all over the ground (which he and the others had left before the episode started), panics and asks if they also deserve to disappear. Mr. Cat tells Stumpy that the four of them will face "divine retribution" and get hit by a comet and die. Kaeloo praises archaeologists, and Mr. Cat says archaeologists are just people who brush rocks with toothbrushes. Kaeloo informs him that archaeologists are people who have dedicated their lives to finding the Wholly Gruel. A light shines from the sky when she says this, to the others' amazement, but it turns out that they don't know what the Wholly Gruel is. Kaeloo explains that it is a mysterious and magical object. Stumpy tries saying its name, and the light shines on him. He continues to say "Gruel" while Kaeloo assigns roles to the others. She asks who wants to be the archaeologist hero, and Stumpy wants the role, but it goes to Quack Quack instead, since he has a hat. Kaeloo then asks who wants to be the evil villain who wants to conquer the world. Mr. Cat eagerly accepts the role and returns dressed as a Nazi, to Kaeloo's shock. He explains to her that he is dressing as someone who wants to conquer the world. Kaeloo puts in a pair of black contact lenses and wears a fake beard, her role being that of a mysterious person who will aid the hero in finding the Gruel. Stumpy is chosen to be the guardian of the temple. Stumpy is confused as to what the role involves, and Kaeloo shuts him in a dark cave where the temple supposedly is. He tries to ask if he can exchange roles with Mr. Cat, but nobody can hear him. Kaeloo gives Quack Quack a sheet of paper which she says will help him with his quest. The paper appears blank, but Quack Quack lights a match and holds it under the paper and words appear. Mr. Cat whacks him on the head with a hammer and takes the paper. He finds out that it has a riddle on it, which he quickly solves to find Kaeloo under a tree. He walks up to her and asks her about the Gruel. She asks him if he has a pure heart, and he claims that he does. She tells him that he should go to the top of the mountain. Stumpy angrily mutters to himself inside the cave and when he mentions the Gruel, the place suddenly lights up to reveal some hieroglyphics on the wall. The hieroglyphics depict a frog, a squirrel, a duck, and a cat, who littered everywhere. They fall off a cliff, which Stumpy considers cool, but they land on a cruise ship, which he finds lame. He picks up a crayon he finds nearby and decides to change the ending of the "comic". Quack Quack climbs the mountain, which proves difficult as he also has to pull Mr. Cat up with a rope. When they reach the top, Mr. Cat knocks Quack Quack off the mountain and greets Kaeloo. She tells him to read some books she has, but he refuses and threatens to shoot Quack Quack (who has climbed back up) with a bazooka if she does not tell him directly. She informs him that it is a crayon (revealing to the audience that the crayon Stumpy has is the Gruel). Mr. Cat is surprised to hear this until she mentions that it's actually a magic crayon which makes everything it draws real. Stumpy decides to draw the characters in the hieroglyphics about to get hit by a meteorite, remembering what Mr. Cat said about littering earlier. Unfortunately, since he's using the Gruel, and the characters in the hieroglyphics resemble the main four, this causes an actual meteorite to appear. Kaeloo is overjoyed to see this, since she apparently wants to die. Quack Quack sees the entrance to the cave where Stumpy is, and he points it out to the other two. Quack Quack and Mr. Cat run towards the cave, and Mr. Cat pulls Kaeloo by the hand as well so she won't die. Stumpy draws several more meteorites, this time on fire, heading towards the other characters. These also appear, and Mr. Cat manages to run while dodging them and still keep Kaeloo safe. Quack Quack finds a solution: hitting the meteorites with a baseball bat. While he takes care of the meteorites, Mr. Cat tries to enter the cave, but he finds out that it is locked from the inside. He tries to knock on the door to tell Stumpy to open it, but Stumpy can't hear him. Stumpy finally draws a meteorite about to hit the frog in the drawing. The real meteorite is about to hit Kaeloo, who is happy to have the opportunity to die, but just before it lands on her, Stumpy decides to make it fall on the cat in the drawing instead. As the meteorite is not very high above the ground, Mr. Cat is not hurt by the meteorite. Stumpy then decides to make the meteorite dance, and the others watch in confusion. Mr. Cat says that they are probably going to die. Fortunately, Stumpy has decided to erase the whole thing (as he believes that being hit with a comet is too lenient for litterers) and ask Mr. Cat for more violent ideas. He walks outside and sees the others with their hands over their eyes and asks them what they are doing. Kaeloo says that the world almost ended, and Stumpy is disappointed that he wasn't there. Kaeloo realizes that Stumpy has the Gruel, but Mr. Cat grabs it and escapes in the car. Later that night, the others search for him in another car, but they can't find him. Stumpy gets an idea, though: he yells "Gruel", and a ray of light shines onto Mr. Cat. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * The Wholly Gruel is a parody of the Holy Grail. * This episode parodies Indiana Jones. * This is the first time Mr. Cat dresses up as a Nazi. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the first episode where Kaeloo expresses joy at the thought of dying. * Mr. Cat spends most of the episode talking with a German accent. * Mr. Cat and Stumpy say that the characters are living on planet Earth, but it has been established that they live on planet Smileyland. * When Mr. Cat dresses as a Nazi, he calls himself "Herr Katze". "Herr Katze" is German for "Mr. Cat". Gallery LPTQFTWG.PNG Mr. Cat Dressing Up As A Nazi.png Gruel1.jpg Gruel2.jpg Vandalism.jpg|Stumpy's vandalism wd.PNG C1430F02-E56F-49F8-B015-51DDEE00D2F5.jpeg ECB68DDF-0A24-46AB-B5C6-D16EEF87B2AA.jpeg 48FD4359-3F21-4287-B8DC-C7DBAD89F71F.jpeg 363055A6-8B56-4780-92BB-A79E4439056C.jpeg A4336957-E966-4BE6-BC3C-628D4ECB0CA3.jpeg 140A8BE0-CC81-41EB-B21D-75A2201453DC.jpeg 1D742072-A958-494B-90FA-F325378C4CDB.jpeg 8D2DD2CC-0527-4B99-852B-E7037D586531.jpeg F5697760-B479-428B-9AB9-4482C994ACCC.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 1 Episodes